


Super Awesome Crunk Party!

by ASlightObsessionOfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Along with Derek and Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, My OC is also mentioned, One Shot, Peter is mentioned, Stiles Fluff, Stiles is getting things done, this is my first time tagging a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlightObsessionOfThings/pseuds/ASlightObsessionOfThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is given the task of making sure the birthday girl arrives for her party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Awesome Crunk Party!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have been having major Teen Wolf feels lately and we decided to do something about it. In return for some Peter fluff, I wrote her some Stiles fluffiness. So here, read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Michelle and Ashley.

“Stiles! You convince her to come, it’s her party after all! Don’t be afraid to use Lydia if it comes to it!”

 

When I walked in the whole house was dark. The only light was coming from the tv which was currently playing the third Harry Potter movie. Of course she would be watching Prisoner of Azkaban.

“Michelle?” I watched as a head popped up from behind the couch before falling back down. Followed by a muffled hey. “Michelle, what are you doing? It’s your birthday!” I walked over and leaned over the back of the couch giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Exactly! It’s my birthday so I’m going to lounge here in my Hufflepuff pajamas with my Hufflepuff blanket and watch Harry Potter.” She pulled the blankets around her tighter, “Actually you should totally forget whatever it is you came here to do and join me!” She pulled her hands out from under the blanket only to make grabby hands at me. Sometimes I forget that she is indeed older than me. If only by a few months. I grabbed her hands, but pulled her up instead of letting her pull me down.

“Noooo, what are you doing?”

“I am leading you to your room where I will do as I promised Ashley.”

“Oh, am I going to like this promise?”

“Maybe not right now, no.”

I heard a soft ‘Damn it.’ I lead her to her bed where I motioned for her to sit down. What does she do instead, plop face down onto it.

“Mmmhhhphhhasdfjgh” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

She lifted her head enough to look at me, “I said I don’t want to go. I just want to lay here and be lazy and enjoy my movie marathon.”

I just smiled at her before going over to her closet, “You are going, you need to get dressed and get ready. I am here to escort you somewhere secret.”

“Derek’s loft?”

“Yes, wait no of course not, you, how did you know?”

“Where else besides here would you hold it where we can have unsupervised werewolf fun?”

Huh, she had a point. I turned back around searching through her clothes for something to wear. Why does she have so many dresses? Green’s her favorite color right, can’t go wrong with a green dress, “Here.” I grabbed all of the dresses that were green and laid them out in front of her. 

“And just what am I supposed to do with all of these?”

“You pick one and wear it and come to your super awesome crunk party that Ashley and I with smaller contributions from Derek and Lydia have put together for you! Come on Michelle! It’s your birthday. Your last year as a teenager! Do you want to spend it in the dark watching movies that you’ve seen dozen of times or come and hang with your friends and open presents and dance and eat these awesome cupcakes that I made?”

She just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay so Ashley made the cupcakes, but I helped so that makes them awesome!”

“Fine, I guess I can go.” Yes! Success! “Im taking a shower first. No you can’t join, yes I will make it quick.”

I waited till she was in the bathroom before telling her, “Good, because if you didn’t I was given permission to call Lydia as backup!”

The door to the bathroom opened just enough for Michelle to poke her head out. She stared me down through narrowed eyes, “She didn’t!” I smiled to her holding up my phone opened to Lydia’s contact. Michelle narrowed her eyes further before slipping back inside. I heard the water start and thought about what she’s probably done today. Did Ashley say that she got some breakfast? I sent a quick text off to Ashley asking if she knew if Michelle did. Two seconds later came the reply.

‘I fed her pancakes this morning at 8, she probably hasn’t had much since then. Feed her!’

‘Okay, but what do I make? What do you even have?’

‘There’s turkey in the fridge, make her a sandwich. Also did you get her to agree to come?’

‘Yes, she’s in the shower now. Give us about another hour.’

‘We should be ready to go on this side. Thanks!’

‘And I didn’t even have to call in backup.’

‘Good job. Oh and there are hot cheetos in the cupboard on the right of the oven.’

When Michelle got out I was sitting there waiting with a sandwich and cheetos. She took it with a thank you and proceeded to scarf it down.

“Are you sure you want to go?”

She reached for my hand and then looked me in the eye, “I want to go, I just needed the extra push to get me going. You know me. Now thank you for the food, but I now need to dress and do make-up. You are going to go downstairs and wait. Now go!” 

I went and proceeded to watch Harry Potter from where I had stopped her. I was in the middle of watching Harry and Hermione save Buckbeak when I heard a boo from behind me. I yelped, jumped, and became entangled in the many blankets that I fell off the couch. When I looked up she was laughing and had on a smile. It was all I could focus on, “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re supposed to be the one taking me to my party. Now did I just get ready only to have you agree that cuddling and watching HP is the way to go?

“No, we are going. I, I am ready, you are looking amazing and it shall be the event of the year!”

“Then let’s go!”

I helped her up into the jeep before getting in and taking off. Looking over at Michelle singing and dancing in the front seat occasionally.

“Oh and before we get there you should know that Peter and Ashley were really going at it when I left. Let’s hope the loft is still standing.”

“Finally! I know how he is, but I’ve been telling Ashley to just do it already!”

“Wait, what?!”

 

 


End file.
